User of the month
Come here to vote for the featured user of the month! This user will be awarded with this at the beginning of the month, get noticed on the main page and will have an interview with an admin before being rewarded! This is to show appreciation to people who YOU think worked hard on this wiki and this will tell them! Dont forget you can nominate against someone so there will be a Winner, Runner-up, and a Loser. To nominate comment at the bottom of the page. Each first time the winner/loser will get a different special suprise/punishment every time, The loser will be banned for 1 week, The winner will be able to name a episode and make all the plots and gets to do what happens and who is in it. The runner-up for winner will be able to write one of the plots for the winners episode. The runner up for loser will be banned for 1 day and uneligable for the next 15 day winner but will be able to get runner up. Each second time the winner/loser will get a different suprise/punishment every time. The loser will be banned for 1 week and will be uneligable for the winner for 2 votes after this. The winner will be a admin but if they are they will be winner the next week but instead of getting a prize they will never be loser or runner up-loser again for the next 15 days after that. The runner up of the winner will get a 15 day break without any nominations for being a loser or runner-up. The runner-up of the loser will have to contribute to the wiki 6 days in a row and make 5 edits of my command each day but if they do not they will get a month expension. The third time a person gets nominated and wins will be posted when it happens 'Rules' *The user you nominate must have not violated any rules in the past 10 days. *The user you nominate must not have been banned anytime in the past 2 months. *The user you nominate cannot be yourself. 'Nomination' In order to nominate a user, list their username and give a somewhat detailed description of why you feel that said user deserves to be the user of the month. There are only supporting votes, and each month voters can only support two users. Nominations will open on the 1st of each month and close on the 15th of each month (giving users three weeks to vote) and the second half will begin the 16th and end on the 28/29.30/31. Any nominations added outside of this period will be deleted. The nominee with the most votes will be declared the featured user for the upcoming month. 'Other Rules' *Don't forget to sign your username with your support/oppose. *"I like this user" is not a good reason. *No hate speeches, attacking or cursing directly about/at a user. 'Winners' February 2- March 1- 'Winner Runner-ups' February 2- 'Losers' February 2- 'Loser Runner-ups' February 2-